


【羞水羞】【抗吧体】断冰

by Rosali



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosali/pseuds/Rosali
Summary: 当JackeyLove和TheShy公开以后，抗吧的一个贴子……
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, 水羞, 羞水
Kudos: 2





	【羞水羞】【抗吧体】断冰

*私设s11决赛是忍界大战，赛后公开  
*下水道文学，羞水/水羞都有，混乱邪恶，不喜勿看，对选手的任何称呼不代表作者本人观点

【报】冰皇微博大公开！！炸了  
1L 出大事了，断手冰皇成真了  
冰皇wb，感谢我的男朋友TheShy这一年来给我的历练和支持，哥们儿今后也要一起走下去。

2L 冰马勇出土了？  
3L 元年粉速来  
4L 始皇陵动了？  
5L 天使卡莎.jpg EZ阿卡丽.jpg 懦夫英雄，一眼便识.gif 

6L 定妆照已经说明了一切  
7L 击剑选手  
8L 男同竟在我身边🤩  
9L 本来还挺喜欢断手的 爷看走眼了 真就击剑呗 爷吐了  
10L 不愧是剑姬皮肤拥有者  
11L 爷也想击剑  
12L 断手搞断臂不是理所应当的吗？剑姬剑魔不击剑？  
13L 没有取错的外号  
14L 那阿水怎么说  
15L 很润😅  
16L 阿水不会掉代言吗？  
17L 别整Dior那些虚的了，代言杜蕾斯呗  
18L 这爷必买爆，支持一波，不输超话妹妹  
19L TS还真是寄件人啊  
20L 冰皇水多吗  
21L 长手打断手  
22L 他长吗？  
23L 苏小落恐同第一人  
24L yyds苏小落  
25L tes快把冰皇的爹买过去吧  
26L 快进到毒杂开除ts队籍  
27L TES.TheShy欢迎  
28L 投奔是吧  
29L 挂靠是吧  
30L 赘婿  
31L 最强赘婿  
32L 赘婿不是冰皇吗  
33L 歪嘴战神  
34L 有一说一，ts的嘴也歪得离谱  
35L 你们还真是天造地设的一对  
36L 心有灵犀是这样的 

37L OPPO神剪辑，EZ阿卡丽双人舞  
38L 闪现输出的冰皇 不愧是伤害最高  
39L 这伤害扛得住吗  
40L 无效输出罢了  
41L 男同可不就是无效输出  
42L 锐利的眼，锐利的剑  
43L 冰马勇赶紧一起入土，还没埋了吗  
44L 送都送到一个地方了，睡还睡不到一起吗  
45L mmp赶紧死  
46L 队友真倒霉  
47L 羞水不是赛场美帝吗，怎么场外还搞起来了  
48L jkL已经是ts的形状了😋  
49L 事件顺序看，ts已经是jkL的形状了  
50L 我想你了，杰阔😝  
51L 怪不得冰皇不近女色  
52L 这队内气氛怎么整，Karsa也不是真gay啊  
53L 但感觉他们知道很久了其实  
54L 加好友的时候应该已经看出不对劲了  
55L 怪不得不敢在Lck打  
56L 这在韩国更衣室不得被冲烂？  
57L 连人带椅子都没了  
58L 敢公开真男人  
59L ts国籍护体  
60L 退役后去韩国还是中国啊  
61L 都不合法  
62L 法外狂徒原来是上单和AD啊，那没事了  
63L 不会被禁赛吧？  
64L 拳头没那么闲  
65L 老外就吃diversity这一套  
66L 快进到TS冬转没人要？  
67L 这不会是要退役才公开的吧  
68L 我觉得是要同队才公开的  
69L 3C要重聚了？  
70L 冰马勇就别带3C了，有事3C，无事宋圣  
71L 压力来到了国产中单这里  
72L 懦手也配？  
73L 左手还要有多C，你们才能承认他不是销字辈  
74L TES夺冠了，谁都没赢  
75L 高，实在是高

76L 这俩啥时候在一起的？  
77L 全明星这张后台照不是已经漏风了吗，冰皇见到断手就抠自己无名指  
78L 好家伙，冰皇这是在向羞男要戒指吗？  
79L 摩挲无名指.放大  
80L 人均真眼啊这是  
81L 之前还传这是阿水卡萨gank天神，押着参见森明帮主  
82L 事实证明大家伙还是太年轻了  
83L 暗度陈仓没毛病  
84L 爷锁了  
85L 来人上1v4暴毙图  
86L “不是冰皇让断手原形毕露，是断手对冰皇思念过度”  
87L ts鬼上身了吧那波  
88L 水鬼上身，稳  
89L 阿水指挥的  
90L 杰克遥控的  
91L 婚礼不在冰马勇入土区办？  
92L 死生同穴是吧  
93L 地狱使者是吧  
94L 黑白无常证婚是吧  
95L 那主持人还不得是冥王？  
96L 都对上了都对上了  
97L 呜呜呜我的上下组合  
98L 还我的3C还我的3C  
99L 全明星搁这儿下聘礼呢？  
100L Karsa伴郎？  
101L 宋圣证婚人  
102L 和小钰收养两儿子  
103L 整挺好  
104L 一家四口称兄道弟？  
105L 不懂就问，是晒哥还是晒爹？  
106L jkL盖章的是shy爹  
107L “shy哥是你们能叫的吗，那叫shy爹”  
108L “杰克，哥哥爱你”  
109L “哥哥对不起你”😆  
110L 咱们以后各论各的，我管你叫哥，你管我叫爸😃  
111L 别玩尬的，兄弟们

112L 这俩谁上谁下  
113L 轮流吧  
114L 也不看看谁上路谁下路啊  
115L 谁赢谁1  
116L 那还是冰皇吧，毕竟冰皇真的想赢，而送姜只是想爽  
117L 经典想赢  
118L 笑死，冰皇送的还不够多？  
119L 经典学不到东西  
120L 不懂就问，冰皇和断手在一起学到东西了吗？  
121L 学到了天神玩什么都猛🥰  
122L 为什么冰皇不能在上？  
123L 凭他玩的是下路  
124L 楼上别瞎扯，上下不换线？  
125L 一三五、二四六是吧  
126L ts什么时候不是线优，为什么要换线？  
127L 第一上单每把都压刀这么多，别憋出什么生理毛病吧  
128L 杰克不是1吗🤔  
129L ts可以是0吗🤔  
130L 可以是0-10-0  
131L 楼上笑死我  
132L 这俩人绝配  
133L 歪锅配烂灶是吧  
134L 问就是尽兴  
135L ts会用中文叫床吗  
136L 女粉剪过他叫床，爷听硬了  
137L 惹晒老男同了  
138L 原来肉鸡只是烟雾弹  
139L 太强了shy sensei  
140L 堕落教师  
141L 第一好抓上单？第一好操上单！  
142L 上路要被干烂了  
143L 天神的屁股好操吗  
144L 说得好像下路没被碾压过一样  
145L wsc是不是已经尝过了  
146L 怪不得要和IG解约  
147L 在韩国打要被更衣室哥哥们玩烂了吧  
148L 快进到被冰皇抛弃  
149L 不想和臭鞋卖腐，只做冰皇的rbq  
150L 被玩烂后冰皇：关爷屁事  
151L 这届天神孝子们必不可能投他了吧  
152L 他们的亲爹已经在跪舔冰皇了  
153L 谁是天选，谁是唯一？  
154L 已经在吹冰皇了  
155L 好吹  
156L 今年最受欢迎选手会是谁？  
157L JKL吧，毕竟夺冠了  
158L 踩着ig夺冠的，毒杂会投他？  
159L 不投他投ts？  
160L 卖夫求荣，我们哥哥可太想赢了  
160L+ “是的，我们的合同是绑定的😄”  
161L 天神天选，天字辈来了  
162L 冰皇和断手的超话啥情况，想看  
163L 毒杂们才是真的要疯吧  
164L ts别吃外卖了，爷害怕🙃 

165L 兄弟们真觉得击剑没问题吗？  
166L 击！都给我击！  
167L 反正不是幕刃就没问题  
168L 反正比幕刃强  
169L 我先退群了，呜呜喜欢theshy三年了，他居然和冰皇在一起，爷接受不了  
170L 你是想theshy和你击剑吗？  
171L 他是想透冰皇  
172L “感谢theshy是我男朋友送的飞机谢谢”  
173L “感谢theshy是我男朋友打的飞机谢谢”  
174L 小丑竟是爷自己  
175L MVP嘘声图.JPG  
175L+ 竟能如此相像？  
175L+ 彼时彼刻，恰如此时此刻😉  
176L 别说话，吻我😋  
177L 世界第一叛忍couple  
178L 接Lgbt代言吧，国际范儿  
179L 有一说一，这样更时髦  
180L TheShy真男人，击剑爷也支持🤺  
181L 拿性取向开会挺无聊的  
182L 断孝子们真能吹  
183L 这不是JackeyLove公开的吗，这也能吹到TheShy头上？  
184L 这也能争是没想到的  
185L 真出柜了？  
186L 真男人就是要击剑  
187L 他们这样真的没问题吗，联盟造神要疯了  
188L 腾竞屁都要笑烂了  
189L 太敢了吧  
190L 就突出一个敢操作  
191L 这俩人是不是个人荣誉顶尖啊，怕什么啊  
192L 确实，恰一波热度回去主播，美滋滋  
193L 回中国还是回韩国  
194L 回荷兰  
195L Lec史诗级外援成了  
196L 永失杰克  
197L 他们语言不通吧  
198L 开一局游戏秒懂  
199L 不击剑就愣开游戏是吧  
200L 鼠人还关心人家性生活？  
201L 不rank天天滚床单是吧  
202L 冰皇那个懒鬼，不上床也不会rank的  
203L 断手那个rank，不是在折磨峡谷，快乐科研？  
204L 整把青钢影，爷就原谅他们。  
205L 开英雄池的是有病？眼瞎？  
206L 楼上急了，theshy已经不是顶尖上单了吧  
207L 冰皇依然是世界第一cjb  
208L 哥太对了，哥😆  
209L 这是不是在浪费基因，他们的孩子能当世界第一ADC、历史第一上单吧？  
210L 快去研究  
211L 这个孩子我RNG先预定了  
212L 全华班让一让，这是我edg的  
213L 穷鬼让一让，这孩子不姓TES？  
214L 这不是ig出来的种？  
215L 这怎么也得去ig青训吧？  
216L 楼上是集体降智了吗？发神经吗？  
217L 爷最喜欢的两个选手成一家了，爷开心不行？  
218L 什么贵物  
219L 这个吧越来越可怕了，百鬼夜行，爆孝如雷

220L ts还续约吗  
221L TES要他吗  
222L 不晦气吗  
223L 有一说一，断手不会在送吧？  
224L 天神下凡✖天神思凡✔  
225L 上路杀穿叫送？  
226L 有一说一，冰皇是故意指挥不让打野帮上的吧，让羞男秀  
227L 我是麦克风，接Q辣舞遥控了雷达不让他帮上  
228L 差不多得了  
229L 来了来了，ts教练论、冰皇队霸学虽迟但到  
230L 明年窝里斗吧  
231L 今年theshy自由人吧  
232L 快进到IGtes互换上单  
233L 等一个冬转（❤）  
234L 滔杂一统天下  
235L ig是tes的指定奖池是吧  
236L tes买一赠二啊  
237L 工资不爆炸？  
238L 母公司有钱  
239L ts一定能降薪陪杰克再打一年吧😋  
240L 把s12冠军留在LPL吧  
241L s12有希望吗兄弟们？ 还是喜欢全华班  
242L 复刻3C吧  
243L 究极控制变量？  
244L 销售转上，tsAD，JKL中路，齐活  
245L 卢锡安、阿卡丽、VN都能三路摇摆了吧  
246L 大胆点，发条辛德拉锐雯纳尔也都能  
247L 来年整个EZ阿卡丽皮肤给大伙瞧瞧  
248L 不整卡莉斯塔？  
249L 不整德莱文？  
250L 不整辛德拉？  
251L TES这波亏了还是赚了  
252L 流量和骂声都赚到了  
253L+ 原来TES的🍑是分桃的桃啊 

253L TES哥，能看到JKL辅助TSAD吗？  
254L 全明星整活吧  
255L 全明星能乱玩位置吗  
256L 全明星他们前二怎么同队  
257L 最后的相杀  
258L 深圳终焉之谷  
259L 宇智波冰vs断手柱间  
260L 忍界大战剧场版  
261L 以后的快乐就全靠tes哥了  
262L 来个VN和辛德拉摇摆  
263L 恶心全队是吧  
264L 暴毙不恶心全队？  
265L 两个人一起上怎么暴毙，来你告诉我，我给你个房管你把话说明白  
266L 棍孝子能滚出吗  
267L ttoo  
268L xxoo  
269L 有一说一，同队队友不膈应吗  
270L 韩语BP？  
271L Shy语BP？  
272L K语咋办  
273L 要不请个三语同声翻译  
274L 心疼左手的舆论环境，妈妈好怕  
275L 大韩赘婿，扬我国威  
276L 極杂消停消停吧  
277L 不懂就问，输比赛会分手吗？  
278L 不懂就问，争MVP会分手吗？  
279L MVP是你的，你是我的😋  
280L 真有人能一边打比赛一边谈恋爱啊，爷酸了  
281L 就不能退役再公开吗，就这么急？  
282L 退役之后铁异地啊  
283L 快进到退役分手炮  
284L 恰个直播房间号  
285L 出门左转P站  
286L 能双排不 必刷祝福  
287L 今年已经几次异地登录了？1V4的卡莎、VN，中路跳脸的赛娜、纳尔？  
288L 你走后，我就变成了你😢  
289L 闭上眼睛你会想起谁，睁开眼睛身边竟是谁  
290L 同队就没这烦恼了  
291L 新的银河战舰走起

292L TheShy转了阿水这条微博，真官宣了  
293L hxd们祝福吧  
294L 能转发抽奖个s8奖杯吗？  
295L 楼上有点抽象  
296L 我就不一样了，给个天使卡莎皮肤恰恰就行  
297L 引流小鬼装NM呢，到现在这俩皮肤都没买？  
298L 也许都没下游戏  
299L 云玩家滚出

300L 苏小落越脑瘫越幸运  
301L 这真不会抵制吗  
302L 大清已经亡了

-end


End file.
